Sweet a Murderer aw crap!
by Naito-akaNATO
Summary: Annie is a head strong no nonsense kind of gal heading to the safety of new mecca but what will happen after the Hunter-Gratzner crashes and now a merc good lord the fates must not like her today! OCXRiddick Disclaimer I do not own PB I only own annie.
1. Info an Link

Name: Annie Moore

Destination: New Mecca

Age: 19

Likes: Kids, Messing with peoples minds, Beating the crap out of people who deserve it *cough* Johns,& Electronics.

Dislikes: Johns, Fry(you'll see why later), Death, Addicts, and using people or being used.

History: She was an ex-con but did her time since what she did was minor. At least the Jury took it that way how ever the prosecutors did not, because you had managed to get minimum jail time for just "accidently" almost killing a VERY important man (while getting paid a lot by hacking money into your account from your computer) all in all a very successful day at work. She is now on the ship to New Mecca to have a new life w/o all of her criminal records coming up.

pics are at my( /home/VinPixel/index


	2. The Crash

_They say most of your brain shuts down in cyro-sleep. All but the primitive side...the animal side. _

I looked around me where the others were still in cyro-sleep. How can I tell if I am also in cyro-sleep? Easy I don't like it so I acted like I was asleep right off. Something concerned me after I got out, a certain ex-con like myself AKA Richard B. Riddick. That name still made me shiver from the mornings I would wake up and see his face in the newspaper and the gruesome scenes he left behind. It wasn't the blood an gore that frightened me rather the lack of it.

I shook my head out of my thoughts after I heard a hard _Clunk_ that made me jump out of my skin. Curious I looked out the window on the exit door and saw a meteor storm heading straight for us; slightly panicking I started to get back into my case when a particularly large meteor hit the hull slamming my body into another chamber. The chamber happened to belong to Riddick I looked up at the bold lettering on the pod 'Lockout Protocol'.

Another hit to the hull and it tears the back of the ship to shreds sucking out pods. I quickly grabbed something solid and held on for dear life ,and then we hit the surface and it jarred the ship so much I lost my grip and went flying backwards into a wall. Stars burst in front of my eyes as I tried to regain balance an the ship stilled I looked around and noticed I was not the only one who was out of the case there was a man who had dirty blonde hair. He was unconscious but I could feel some thing wasn't quite right with him.

I was just about to check on the captain's pit, but ran into something solid _Shit…_"Hello beautiful" and I hate to admit it but I promptly fainted.

I woke to some one shaking my "Miss miss Wake up." I groaned as I sat up and looked over to my right and there sat a boy, who looked barely 11. I gruffly ruffled the top of his head and said "what's your name kiddo?"

"Jack!" he smiled and I swear it was the brightest smile I had ever seen from any other kid on New Earth. We heard others rummaging through the ruble whether to find a loved one or their stuff, but one sound I heard confused me so I walked around the corner of the cabin and saw Riddick being beaten by the dirty blond haired guy.

I rushed forward with out thinking and shoved "blondie" out of the way "That's enough he murdered people but it doesn't give you the right to beat him to death"

He gave me a glare before his eyes widened with recognition._ Well this isn't good._ "Ah you're the one who caused that upstart in the Helios galaxy two years ago." I glared "yes and I did my time now drop it blondie." And started walking away and saw blondie or Johns dragging Riddick to a section of the Hunter-Gratzner to be chained up.

After Johns had left I went into the door way and looked at Riddick. He had a blind fold and a bit in his mouth, _This is just inhumane._ So I walked up and carefully took the bit out of his mouth. I started to walk away and the last thing I said before leaving was "Above you". An then I left. I saw Jack and went to go talk to him when we all heard a scream. A woman with short blonde hair pushed past me to get into the captains' cabin. Laying there was a man with a huge chunk of metal stuck through him. I saw Jack and took him by the arm an pulled him outside. _No kid should see that._

Apparently the woman kicked them all out of the cabin as well because when I looked up I saw them all outside with me. "Is anybody else having difficulties breathing?" a scrawny man in robes asked a woman with an Australian accent spoke "yeah I feel one lung short all of us"

"I feel like I just ran or something" Jack said wearily _Poor kid._ The woman from before came up and Shazza started talking to her about some scouting party or other. "Well I for one am thoroughly grateful the beast wasn't meant to land like this but I think you did well. Actually the only reason we're alive is because of her." We all did said our thanks to Fry as I found out her name was. Fry and Johns went off to talk while Paris AKA scrawny man got out his alcohol I grabbed a bottle of Apple Schnapps and took a swig "I'll need a receipt for that" and I gave him a we-are-stuck-in-the-middle-of-nowhere-shut-up look. An he of course did. We gave Jack the last water pack because he was not of age. He took it grudgingly I walked up to him and let him have a small drink of mine due to its semi low content of alcohol. An then we saw John looking around quickly. _Riddick musta gotten away. _We all started to look for weapons to defend our selves I thought it was ridiculous but got a shiv, my Rifle, and shotgun out. I walked out and started to help Zeke and Shazza put together the breathers.


End file.
